As The Stars Fade In To Darkness
by Silvermoonlight GJ
Summary: The dark one is coming and as he enters the world all will be undone as he brings his wraith down up on the one who awaits her fate. Short prequel to Fading In to The Stolen Light (Revision complete)
1. As The Stars Fade In To Darkness

Disclaimer. This a very short five chapter prequel to Fading In to The Stolen Light and the events leading up to the Alpha test unit accident and how if differs from rebuild. Please read Fading in to the stolen light before reading this.

Disclaimer. This story contains violence, gore and swearing.

Disclaimer. The characters in this story are all copyrighted property of Studio Gainax.

Disclaimer. This is set in an alternative universe where all of the pilots are in there twenties, both Rei and Shinji grew up together and Rei is not cloned hence the very different appearance with her eyes and hair which are closer to Yui. Kaworu is human while Toji is an upcoming pilot. The angels come in much slower as it takes them years to reach earth but they are much harder to defeat hence why you need far more Evangelion's models. All Evangelion models now have the fully working S² Engines which means they are not dependent on cables in any way or batteries. The universe takes elements from the original series, end of Evangelion and the three rebuild movies and original Manga.

Thank you to Sha Yurigami for beta reading this story.

 _AS THE STARS FADE IN TO DARKNESS_

 _Somewhere on the dark side of the moon._

So we see each other once again the same green and blue planet with Antarctica soaking in bloody red nothing changes, it's the same every cycle and it's an utter bore. Bardiel's glowing blue vine like body moved slowly across the white stone off the moon some distance away he could see a space rover moving along the gravel using its arms to collect dust and dirt nothing ever changed.

The Lilin loved their little experiments though this time around high above the earth he could see a space station of some kind its reflective solar panels glinted in the distance they'd had so much time in this cycle to do more and getting this far had taken him far longer. Sadly he knew that he needed help on the last part of the journey and he hated that he had to do this every damn time but his form had his limits and he didn't want to burn up in the earth's atmosphere.

He turned as a silver portal opened close by as Arael appeared, his older brother could come and go as he pleased as he could open his own worm holes in time and play amongst the galaxy and stars. He'd always envied him because he had always wanted to have a form that allowed that as his vine like form had a single eye on a vine which had a solid glass layer to keep out space debris was limited though he could loose parts of himself and re-grow them.

He moved his eye as Arael came closer his AT field shifting out causing the space rover to shut down though it would only be temporary and on earth they'd think it was a code fault and reboot it but it would give them time to talk in private. " _So the little adventurer finally arrives_."

Bardiel eased his whole form up opening it up to make himself look bigger. " _Do not do me the displeasure of mocking me it took me a long time to get here and twice I though I might die as there were meteor storms_."

Arael moved slowly closer shining his bright light on his brother though no one would see it as they were on the dark side of the moon. " _Father talks about the universe being changed and that some godly being is going against us and putting things in the way of our travels it used to be easier in past cycles but now it's so hard_."

He paused. " _Personally I miss Shamshel and I hate that I have to wait for her rebirth again in the next cycle because the others are no fun to talk to other than you, they lack the intelligence that you and Shamshel have_." Bardiel raised himself higher. " _Our deal still stands then?_ " Arael turned looking out over the vast earth. " _Yes nothings changed if you can pull this off I will be very impressed_."

Bardiel rose even higher opening his vine like body wider. " _I won't fail this time where is the new false god being built_?" Arael moved closer. " _It's in the Kanto region up in the mountains it's many miles from Tokyo Three it's just having its armour fitted it looks bland and vile even for a false god but it won't be started until the day after tomorrow and no pilot has been picked yet. They chose today since I can tune into their radio and TV satellites feeds I can see all of this_." There was a long pause. " _Assuming your instincts are correct, she will be picked_."

Bardiel moved his eye looking at the earth. " _She will be picked because that is her fate and has been for the last two cycles it won't change only now she'll be an adult and not a child and it will make the game so much more interesting_." Arael moved closer so that his whole lower glowing body was over Bardiel. " _You really think we can pull this off_?" Bardiel slowly began to curl up becoming a round ball. " _When we talk again I will have joined you among the stars and I shall have what I desire_."

Arael's huge under tendrils came free from his stomach each glowing with light as they took hold of Bardiel picking him up gently as out from his other tendrils came a thick white liquid which turned sticky as he started to wrap it like a spiders web around Bardiel it would turn solid as stone in seconds and would protect his brother as he came into the atmosphere. " _I look forward to you joining me and seeing if you can win our bet_."

He rose up slowly seeing that Bardiel was now solid and protected by the stone coating now and when he went into the atmosphere no one would notice him. He would just be another meteor or shooting star as he hit the surface. He moved higher as his whole body vanished as he pulled up his camouflage which meant no one would see him as he entered earth and dropped Bardiel off in the inner atmosphere before leaving.

His father had told him to watch earth but he hadn't done so in a long while as he was as sick of this endless game with the Lilin and preferred to spend his time flying among the stars and exploring, it was more much interesting.

 _Tokyo Three Nerv central planning room_

Misato eyed the pilots who were all dressed in casual clothes all looking at her it seemed like so long since they'd been children now as she was looking at adults who were in their early twenties and one in her mid twenties. She eased up her document as she needed to give them there weekly roster.

She eyed Shinji who was drawing on his sketch pad feeling a smile form. "Okay so I have your roaster, Kaworu you're going to be working with Oculus." She turned eyeing the British woman who was looking at her phone. "Mari you'll be his cover." Mari looked up slightly adjusting her glasses. "Well this should be fun." She turned eyeing Rei who looked uncertain. "Rei you're going to be at the synthetic oil machine again with Shinji as his back up so he can fix the machine today."

She turned to Toji. "Toji you'll be training with both Mari and Asuka this week on the field using the Omega unit you're going to run night fighting." She paused eyeing Asuka who unlike the others wasn't paying any attention at all her blue eyes were looking elsewhere she breathed in deeply why couldn't she just for once pay attention in these talks?

She moved over to her. "Asuka!" She watched as the red haired woman turned sharply realizing that she was talking to her a sneer formed as she eyed her speaking coldly. "Yeah I know go kill some people in some verfickte place wherever…" Misato rolled her eyes. "No actuality this week you get to do something else." She pulled out the document. "Your going to pilot the UN's new alpha test unit it's been decided by Gendo and Ritsuko."

She eyed the document as the red haired woman looked at her she had been told by Gendo that Shinji and Rei would take no part in this test and that she had to pick from the other three which only left Mari who wasn't in the right place in her view and Toji but he would not be strong enough to handle it if the unit went wrong. This meant that Asuka was her only choice and Seele had made it clear that this unit had a new type of core which meant anyone could pilot it.

Asuka turned to her as she adjusted her leather jacket with it red sleeve stripes. "Why would you want me to pilot that piece of scheisse it's drab and ugly?" Mari felt a coy smile form. "So it's like unit 02 then?" She ignored as Asuka's cold look as she shrugged. "Just stating a fact princess...truth hurts." Asuka eyed her in disgust. "Oh that's rich coming from you four eyes your unit looks like it's out of Barbie's dream house set!" She felt a cold smile form. "It really goes well with your dumb verfickte personality."

Mari folded her arms. "You know Barbie isn't dumb she's has had vet, doctor and scientist dolls!" Asuka smirked slightly. "Yeah but before that she had a housewife doll and pregnant version..." Misato eyed them both as she spoke holding none of her anger back. "Be quite, both of you know I am so fucking sick of your juvenile bickering!" Asuka turned seeing the angry look on Misato's face. "She started it!"

Misato eyed her. "Yes and you know better you're a grown woman so behave like one for once in your life!" Asuka breathed in deeply there was so much she wanted to say back to that but she didn't have the energy to even bother it was her fault and it was always her fault and that would never change since no one liked her anyway.

Mari smirked. "Yeah stop being an asshole Asuka." Misato eyed her. "Be quite Mari!" Rei breathed in deeply wishing she didn't have period pain right now as the planning room chairs were not helping and she just wanted to leave so she could take a pain killer. "You know Asuka this is a big deal I mean it's a test unit and it's meant to have a new kind of core that means anyone can pilot it."

Misato turned instantly going with Rei's lead. "Yes it's a huge deal to pilot this unit I thought you would be happy with this I mean you get to show the world your skill as a pilot." She put the document on Asuka's table. "Like Rei says it's special." Mari folded her arms. "Yeah for special needs more like."

Asuka ignored her as she eyed the document she didn't care for Misato's ego stroking it wasn't real it was fake and it meant nothing to her anymore. Shinji looked up slightly. "I think it's really great that you got picked Asuka I mean they must have picked you for your battle skills right?" Asuka carried on reading the Nerv document. "I doubt it."

She breathed in painfully as she stopped reading looking up at Misato. "So if I do this and it's successful…will it go up in the visitor centre on my wall?" Misato rolled her eyes there was that typical ego as always. "Yes Asuka of course it will." Asuka eyed the document again. "I'll do it." Misato leaned over okay so that was a lot easier than she thought it was going to be she passed the red haired woman a written booklet. "Okay you need to read this it's your protocol it's very important and they said you don't need a new plug suite for this so you can wear your normal one."

Asuka eyed her. "You mean the one that doesn't fit and hurts my back and shoulders you know I would really like the updated plug suite version like Toji and Mari have since mine's old and needs retiring." Misato eyed her. "When this test is over you can have the new plug suite but not until."

8

Asuka slammed her locker shut as her gaze shifted to Rei she could see a slight pain in her green eyes as she leaned over the sink. "Are you okay?" She paused before speaking. "Its just you were fidgeting in the room and you looked uncomfortable." Rei pulled on her white plug suites collar she had just taken her pain killers and was waiting for them to work though she wished they'd work faster. "Its nothing to concern yourself over Asuka." Asuka looked at her for a long moment. "Is it period pain?"

Rei spoke evenly. "Yes." She raised her hand stopping the other woman before she could speak. "Look I don't mean to be rude Asuka but I just want to be alone I fly out in an hour and I just want this to go away so I can concentrate when I'm shadowing Shinji when he fixes the synthetic oil machine." Asuka looked down slightly realizing that, this was her queue to leave, there was no point in saying anymore as Rei didn't want her around.

She never did and despite the civil conversations between them they weren't close in any way and it always made her sad but she only had herself to blame.

She turned moving away watching as Kaworu walked past her giving her a smile as he adjusted his plug suite as he spoke. "Congratulations on being picked to pilot the UN's alpha test unit." Asuka looked at him for a long moment before speaking coldly putting her hands in her pockets. "Yeah whatever they probably just picked me because I'm expendable."

She watched as Shinji appeared close by his voice hitting the air. "Don't say that Asuka I think its great that you have been picked." He raised his hand. "I mean it's going to be turned on in front of the whole world live that's how positive the UN is about this unit working."

Asuka looked up slightly, Misato wanted to speak to her tomorrow regarding the specs and the danger and she would probably bring her some gift to try and suck up to her ego even though she no longer cared for it. "The UN leaders are a bunch of verfickte morons it probably won't even start up."

Shinji looked at her for a long moment he couldn't tell what she was thinking as she had her emotional walls up as high as ever. "And if it does then everyone will see how great you are for getting it to start up and for getting it to run, wouldn't that be great?"

Kaworu turned slightly giving the read haired woman a smile. "Shinji's right they'll be seeing you for your ability." Asuka breathed in deeply picking her bag throwing over her shoulder as she locked her locker. "I'm going home." Shinji watched sadly as she vanished from sight. "You know I thought she would be happier about this I mean it'll be good for her."

Rei looked up feeling the pain finally dull much to her relief. "She's been having a really moody week this week we both know what she's like it will pass." Shinji looked at his little sister who pushed her dusty light brown hair back her green eyes moving as she stood up right. She was right Asuka seemed to have a lot of off weeks at late but that was very normal for her nowadays but he couldn't help feel a twinge of sadness in his stomach because he never saw her smile anymore like she used to when they were children.

"You're right Rei it will pass it always does." He walked into the wreck room watching as Rei followed along with Kaworu he turned looking out of the window watching as a flaming star shot across the night sky burning brightly as it faded away. He felt a smile form well if were falling stars then maybe Asuka might have some good luck.

End of part 1

Silvermoonlight

Arael's spider stone coating is how I believe his race protects its young in space as there coated with it until they grow the crystal outer crust to protect themselves.


	2. The Red Fire That Burns

_THE RED FIRE THAT BURNS IN TO THE LONG NIGHT_

This will hurt but pain is just part of living it's the natural order of things no matter where you come from in this vast galaxy. Bardiel felt himself smash down as the stone smashed the ground as the flames went out as the stone crust dug its way into the earth coming to a stop.

He tensed his body hearing the stone crack as he pulled himself out crawling slowly across the floor ignoring the burning grass from where he had crashed down. He could see some miles away the huge free standing false god being kept locked in place as its final armour was being fitted to the chest. He moved his single eye looking up at the night sky.

The stars and galaxies they never changed with every cycle they always looked the same or close to it was the bore of constant reparation. He turned knowing he couldn't linger his body was glowing blue which meant that he stood out in the night but as always he knew that his first host would come.

He turned seeing it slithering around down bellow night hunting as its long python like tongue came out, though in this cycle it wasn't small it was a large snake three times bigger than they were ever meant to be the little earth creature was now almost python size. How odd but then not odd as these reptile vermin loved global warming it made them bigger though this one was clearly aquatic as he could tell by the frill on its tail and it was here because it was going to the lake opposite.

Still he needed this vermin to take him to the entry plug, which was being stored under ground as if it was anything like the last cycle he could hide in its emergency water tank until it was safe and the unit had been activated. He slithered closer seeing the sea snakes head turn but not fast enough to stop him as his tendrils shot out wrapping around its face like lightening as his whole mass shifted colliding with it as it violently wrapped trying to get him off.

He ignored the hissing as the snake tried to strike him. They had played this game countess time before, the stupid apex predator always lost as it wrapping its coils around his tendrils only to cause itself more pain as he squeezed hearing the popping off its bones from the pressure of his squeeze which was much harder.

He didn't need it alive he needed it dead so he could gut it then use its whole insides and take over it like a parasite, his tendril shot out forcing their way down in its open mouth moving downwards only to fly out again taking the whole of its guts out in one huge chunk as he threw them down the mountain side opposite. He hated these creatures insides they were disgusting and pointless and he never got why they were there he watched as the snakes body shuddered violently as it died.

He slowly eased his vein like body inside taking control of the bones and muscles and brain as he watched from a puddle near by as the snake's dead eyes turned glowing red as he took full control. He flicked its tongue out as he forced the body into a slither, knowing that everyone would ignore him he was just part of the wild life and all they would care about was coming to see the meteor rock though this time he didn't care to find out if they had seen it or were coming to look at it as he wanted plenty of time to perfect his plan.

8

I wonder what it's like to sit with a group of people and be loved even admired and to know that you're part of that group. In my youth I took group dinners for granted now at twenty three I wish I could be part of that again but I know I never will be and I deserve no less for being a vile abusive asshole to everyone around me in the past.

It's why I'm alone and why I feel invisible no one at Nerv ever talks to me the general staff stay clear the only real friends I have are Maya, Kyo my trainer and Kaji though I keep my friendship with him private. It has to be that way even though it's platonic because I know Misato would just fly off the handle with jealousy since she doesn't like me anyway and her and Kaji are good friends.

Asuka felt her eyes creep up as she looked at the level above where Shinji was eating dinner along with Kaworu and Rei at their favourite Japanese restaurant in the Nerv Arcade zone.

Sometimes she liked to close her eyes and envision herself sitting there with them next to Rei talking to her and imagine that Rei liking her company but when she opened her eyes she'd realize that it was a pure fantasy and out of her reach.

Because Rei didn't like her that way and would never be her friend and she didn't deserve her friendship either. Asuka breathed in deeply as she looked in the other direction at the glass seeing the beautiful Delphi gardens below before turning back to her half finished grilled chicken which she normally loved to eat but today she wasn't really enjoying it.

Food didn't taste as nice as it used to anymore and it's just the desire to eat and move on because then she wouldn't be sitting alone at a dinner table seeing people happy around her talking and laughing. She breathed in painfully leaning on her elbow as she caught sight of Misato who is coming towards her. Somehow she hoped it would be Maya going over the specs and dangers of the Alpha unit with her but Maya was just too busy today and she respected that her job could be hard and difficult.

"Ah there you are!"

Asuka watched as the older woman came closer a wide smile forming which is clearly there just to fool her because it's fake as scheisse since they didn't like each other or get on and she never visited her apartment anymore. "I'm having my lunch what do you want?" She put her hand on her elbow again as the woman sat next to her shifting through her documents. "You know the answer to that Asuka I'm here to go over the dangers of tomorrows launch." Asuka eyed her speaking coldly. "Fascinating you can leave them there so I can read them."

Misato eyed her sensing dislike instantly but this wasn't new his woman never learnt hence why she had been a disgrace to Nerv in the past. "No we are going to go through them and once we do I promise that I'll get you one of those real huge cans of German coffee." Asuka eyed her there it was right on queue the fake gift which she had zero interest in since her Grandma sent those ultra large cans full of coffee beans to her whenever she could from Nerv in Germany and they meant more to her. She forced a fake smile. "Fine anything's better than the scheisse from your machines it tastes like tar."

Misato eyed her Asuka that was surprisingly easy but maybe that was for the better she put the documents down as she started going through them. Asuka breathed in as she half switched off pretending to be interested as her eyes shifted up to the Japanese restaurant again watching the others eat though most of her focus was on Rei who was laughing about something.

Maybe if she was successful maybe she might get some praise any praise. They might put it on her talent area wall up in the visitor centre and she might have a real accomplishment other than being a worthless walking killing machine that no one liked.

Her thoughts were suddenly shattered as Misato's fist hit the table as her angered voice hit the air. "Would you stop day dreaming? This is not a joke Asuka if you don't pay attention to what I tell you, you could die because you're won't know the emergency protocols!"

Asuka breathed in painfully knowing that the Nerv staff probably heard that so what was one more dagger in the back? Inwardly she wanted to laugh who would miss her anyway if she died? Would anyone miss her probably not she was tolerated for one reason and one reason only which was that she could pilot 02 and kill people and that was all she was good for.

It was all she would ever be good for and it was mind numbing and boring now but she knew it would be her life till the day she died. It was just fate and her curse and every day she just went through the motions feeling nothing as a part of her no longer cared as she felt so numb half the time and the rest of the time she cried alone in her bedroom at home.

She breathed in deeply turning back to Misato keeping her face as unreadable as possible as she spoke evenly. "Can you go over the first part again? You see I wouldn't want to miss every single riveting word that comes out of your mouth…" She watched as a dark angry look spread over Misato's face as she turned the page back it was a small victory but small victories was all she had now because the bigger ones were always ripped from her fingers.

8

Funny in the last cycle this layout was above ground now it's under it not that it will make any difference fate is fate. Bardiel swung his coil out not thinking as he launched himself with all of his might using the sea snake's body as he landed on the sky train coming past ignoring the pain as the landing tore off the tail frill as it battered up against the speeding contraption.

He raised the tail seeing the black clotted black blood run down he ignored the sting as he pulled his inner blue veins further back inside the rotting body it was of no consequence, because he was so close now to where he needed to be he could sense the entry plug it felt like an old friend. He watched as the sky train halted coming down to the final level giving him a chance to slowly get off as he slithered towards the air duck he was so close now and by the first light of the morning he would find the room where the entry plug was waiting.

8

Asuka breathed in deeply looking at the see through wall of the Nerv visitor centre where all of the pilot's talent areas were including her own. Her eyes slowly fell up on the case which had a machine gun painted red with the white letters Angry Gun on it which made up her talent area.

The tourists couldn't see her, to them the wall looked normal but she could see them she didn't care to read the information about herself and she didn't care about her banner that hung above which all of the pilots had and she felt it was just better to just ignore it.

It just made it easier truth was she really had no idea why she was even here, nothing ever changed. Why was she even here anyway she hated this place? She eased up her hand putting it against the walls see through glass as she leaned her head against it as she stared aimlessly into the glass.

Maya had messaged her telling that she told her Grandmother that she had been picked for the Alpha test unit and her Grandmother had said that she was really proud off her. What was there to be proud off?

She was nothing but a walking gun that killed people she was nothing but Nerv's stick to beat their enemies with just like her talent case said maybe that was why she was here because if you succeed they might finally remove that stupid verfickte gun and she wouldn't have to see it anymore. Maybe then she'd have at least one a compliment that she was worthy off, she turned walking away from the glass only to watch as Toji appeared.

In all honesty she hadn't spoken to him that much, he was Mari's friend not that she held that against him as he was also Shinji and Kaworu's friend even though Mari wasn't and she hardly paid any attention to Rei or what she said which pissed her off as she hated it when people didn't acknowledge Rei's existence as she used to do that herself and it was a mean form of bullying.

He was clearly here to for his talent case and he looked so happy she breathed inwardly what she wouldn't give to have this Chinese mans joy he stopped catching sight of her as a big smile formed. "Hey Asuka I just wanted to wish you luck you know for tomorrow." Asuka looked down slightly feeling the pain in her heart as she looked at him for a long moment as the words came out harsher than intended. "Yeah sure whatever…" She walked past him knowing that made her sound like such an ungrateful bitch.

Toji blinked in surprise watching as his idol vanished from sight okay maybe this was the wrong time to pester Asuka she was clearly psyching herself up for tomorrow and wanted to be left alone but he had so wanted to have a conversation with her. As he was yet to have one as she was either busy or alone and Rei and Shinji had both told him that when she wanted to be left alone it was better to just leave her be he looked down maybe when the launch was over they'd finally get to talk to her properly.

End of part 2

Silvermoonlight

It's speculated that global warming will cause reptiles and snakes to get bigger hence I liked the idea that second impact had a downside due to the seasons becoming less and everything turning much hotter.


	3. As The Veil Of Darkness Falls

_AS THE VEIL OF DARKNESS FALLS_

Bardiel slithered the rotting sea snake's body through the long veneration tunnel seeing the light up ahead as he got closer to it seeing a huge room came into view. He slowly moved the snake's body out so it was half hanging in mid-air he could see the huge entry plug bellow and people wandering around it below checking it over.

They couldn't see him as he was miles up and they were meters bellow he raised the snakes head pointing it at the top of the huge entry plug he had one shot at this and it needed to be perfect. He felt half of his real body fly out of the snake's mouth as it flew through the air only to come down slamming into the top of the entry plug sticking fast. He didn't think as he instantly pulled the rest of his body out as he found the opening crack which was normally used to put a portable snake camera down he moved his body into it slowly knowing it would be very fast now.

Misato looked up at the huge entry plug as she walked around it opposite she could see Kaji and Maya also looking it over. "It's impressive." Kaji adjusted his Nerv uniform as he looked at the plug. "It's meant to be all new software and more responsive and a new type of partial AI personality inside the core that means any pilot can use it."

He put his hands in his pockets. "So is the idea that it will be caballed up for the test?" Misato nodded. "Yes it will for safety reasons as its it has no S² engine fitted Seele told us that it was built in our Area 51 base over in New Mexico Ritsuko and Gendo oversaw the whole thing personally as we are too busy over here with 05 building bellow ground." Kaji stroked his beard. "Yeah well I hope it goes well, I mean if this works and the core doesn't reject the pilot, we might finally have a solution to the problem in that we can't switch pilots into other units because of the unit's rejecting them."

Maya looked at the plug as she typed checking its reads out. "That's if it works but the theory is sound so it should work I ran the math twice." Misato moved back to lean against the wall only to feel the pain as something smashed into her shoulder hard she cried out as huge dead sea snake hit the floor in front of her. Kaji moved towards her. "Are you okay?"

Misato breathed in deeply as she quickly recomposed herself looking at the dead reptile then at the workers. "I thought I told you people to keep these hideous things off base!?" Maya turned watching as a work man and woman picked the huge snake up looking at it in confusion clearly because of the size which wasn't normal for this type of sea snake. "You know that's a big sea snake I mean I know they grow big but that is a real big freak of nature it's a shame its dead." She paused. "Can I have that sent to my science team back at Nerv for study?"

Kaji eyed her. "Seriously?" Maya eyed the snake. "Yes seriously there is a member of the science division who wants to test if the red ocean is affecting the size of some animals and reptiles." Misato eyed the dead snake. "Its not the red sea it's the heat crocodiles and snakes are getting bigger because of it everyone knows that."

Maya walked over to the snake which the workman and women were still holding up. "Yes but some people also believe it's from drinking the red water as there have been bigger apex predators since second impact but their growth has not been as extreme as the reptiles." Misato breathed in deeply. "Just get rid of that damn thing, I hate sea snakes, so box it's up and get it out of here!"

Misato watched as Maya gave the work men and women a signal for them to take the snake away she straightened her red leather jacket seeing that she now had a black bloodstain on it. "Ah great that fucker got its blood all over my leather jacket well this is a great start to my day!"

8

Makoto turned looking at Asuka who was had a hand on her chin as she looked out of the window of her vertical wing staring into space as flew towards mountains where the Alpha unit was stationed. He breathed in wishing that he didn't have to be the one to drag Asuka up here she was an annoying asshole and he had better things to do with his time than babysit her but he had been ordered by Misato to get her into the vertical wing and get her up the mountain base.

He eyed her noticing that she seemed spaced out which was quite strange maybe it was nerves the sudden jolt of the vertical wing causing her to turn sharply as she jolted in her seat where she was belted in. "That happens, get used to it." Asuka shook her head. "It's fine…I mean at least it's not as bad as being in Misato's tacky antique which she calls a car." Makoto sneered as he spoke coldly. "You shouldn't insult other people's property it's rude."

Asuka breathed in sharply eyeing him. "Look I nearly ended up throwing all over Rei back in school once because of her stupid verfickte driving…it was really embarrassing." Makoto raised his eyebrow as he sniggered coldly. "Yeah well I heard that story differently which was that you ate everything on the table of the barbecue since you have a bottomless pit for a stomach and you paid for your greed later on after eating a whole meat feast pizza made for two people."

Asuka felt a cold sneer form as she eyed him. "Does this vertical wing have head phones or an in flight movie? It's just I'd rather listen to the in flight entrainment than you." Makoto eyed her in annoyance as he pressed a button on her seat which caused a screen to come down near her seat which could project holograms it wasn't a movie but it was clearly something she could use. "There you go Asuka." Asuka eyed him before turning it on a part of her wanted to hit him Maya had said that he was an asshole and she was right.

She watched as the hologram screen shot up showing Maya's phone icon she pressed it watching as her friend appeared on the video screen smiling. "Hello Asuka." Asuka tried to give her best smile despite that it felt very forced. "Hello Maya." Maya adjusted her lab coat as she spoke. "I really wanted to check on you as I heard that you're on your way up here."

Asuka watched as the vertical wing levelled off. "We are five minutes out." Maya breathed in deeply as she spoke with uncertainty. "I heard your pep talk with Misato didn't go well the other day when she was running through things with you." Asuka breathed in sadly. "That's putting it mildly." Maya raised her hand. "I wanted to be there Asuka to go through it all with you and you know if it weren't for the work we are doing building unit 05 underground back at Nerv I would have been."

Asuka watched as the mountains draw closer she still felt nothing not even the race of her own heart beat she was just going through the motions like she had been doing for the past six months because she really didn't care anymore. "I don't blame you Maya, I know you're busy." Maya ignored Makoto's unimpressed look. "You know maybe when this is done you can meet me at Nerv and we can celebrate together." Asuka looked up slightly. "Yeah we should."

Maya looked up giving her a smile. "Okay Asuka I'll speak to you again soon." Asuka watched as the image vanished only to watch as another phone icon shot up which was Shinji's she pressed it seeing that it was voice only. "Hello Shinji." Shinji's voice hit the air though it sounded nervous. "Hey Asuka I just wanted to wish you well for the test today." There was a long pause. "Rei is here too." Asuka listened as Rei spoke very quietly. "Yes we both want to wish you well." Asuka looked at the icon before speaking softly. "Thank you." Shinji spoke again. "We'll both see you when you get back." Asuka smiled sadly. "Yeah I'll see you both then."

Asuka watched as the phone icon vanished she breathed in turning the device to its fully holographic mode as she brought up a three dimensional military tank engine turning it. Her gaze shifted as Makoto's holographic screen went up as Misato's phone icon appeared as she spoke her voice filled with anger. "Where is Asuka she was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago?" Makoto's looked at her. "She's with me now we are both in the vertical wing and will both be there in the next few minutes."

Makoto looked at phone icon. "Is everything okay you sound angry has something gone wrong with the entry plug it's just I heard that Maya and Kaji are both looking it over after which they will both return to central dogma where they will oversee the test along with us." Misato's voice came back filled rage. "The entry plug is fine! I just had a dead rotting python sized sea snake fall on me, I thought I gave an official order to keep these slimy oversized fucking fish eaters off the base? Keeping them out of the water tunnels at Nerv is bad enough as it is!"

Makoto eyed Asuka who put a hand on her face to cover the sniggering he turned back to Misato. "I hate those reptiles personally but they are not dangerous to humans, pets or life stock as they only eat fish and eels and nothing else and they make great pets. The rice farmers really hate them though because they eat the fish in their flooded fields sometimes which make up their second income."

Misato's voice turned cold. "I don't care if they make good pets and I didn't ask for an education lesson!" She paused before speaking. "Look, just get Asuka up here as fast as you can kick the vertical wing pilot if necessary." Makoto breathed in as her phone icon vanished so much for this being a good day. He turned eyeing Asuka who was still sniggering. "Stop laughing!"

Asuka stopped as she eyed him. "Oh come on, where is your sense of humour? That's funny!" Makoto felt a cold smile form. "You would say that Asuka but that's because you don't have a heart and everyone knows you're an asshole at Nerv and no one likes you." He watched as her laughter stopped and smile faded away as she turned back to her hologram the sadness in her eyes as she turned it off her gaze drifting back to the window.

8

Asuka breathed in as the sky lift slowly ascended towards the Alpha unit's entry plug which had just been raised and inserted above ground. She pulled on her collar hating that her stupid plug suite no longer flittered right. She turned as her mobile phone went off and she caught sight of her grandmother's icon she slowly picked up pressing the icon as she switched her language to German.

"Hello grandma." Her grandmothers voice came back filled with joy. "I just wanted to call you little one I heard that in a few minutes you're going to be stepping inside the Alpha test unit the press are recording as we speak." Asuka breathed in deeply. "Its not that bigger a deal grandma they just want me to walk the stupid thing it's caballed and has no S² engine."

Her grandmothers voice came back again filled with uncertainty. "Yes it is that bigger a deal Asuka they don't normally run tests like this above ground and from what they are telling me here at the German division that it's been a top secret project and if it works it could mean that anyone can pilot an Evangelion and you can have back up pilots."

Asuka looked up as the Alpha unit came into view and she could see its three eyed face and jaws which had the restraining device which was purely for safety reasons due to this being a test. As normally all of the Evangelion's had their open jaws unrestrained and on display they were never hidden from the public. "I still don't get what's so great about it, I mean who thought of picking faded turquoise and white for the colouring it looks drab as hell and ugly."

She eyed the jaws. "Not to mention that I verfickte hate mouth restraints, every time they put those on I can feel the sensation in my mouth it's like my jaw feels stiff and I have metal on my teeth." Her grandmother laughed. "Ah yes I've heard about that as the Evangelion's real mouth is connected to yours hence you can open and close it through thought." Asuka tensed slightly. "Yeah well in my view the mouth should never be restrained it feels unnatural."

Her grandmother laughed. "Well I hope the jaw is the only issue you have today as Misato has said it should be a seamless test." Asuka watched as the sky lift came to a stop she turned seeing her clothes hanging close by as she turned back to her phone. "I have to end this call grandma the lift in now close to the entry plug and I need to get in." Her grandmother's voice came again. "Call me the moment the test is over I'll be standing by. "

She paused speaking even softer. "Love you little one." Asuka felt a slight smile form. "Love you to grandma." She put her phone down as the call ended taking in a deep breath letting it out slowly there was no turning back now and she felt no real joy she just wanted to get the test over as fast as possible so she could go back to her regular life.

She looked up as Misato's voice came over the com. "We are ready here Asuka the entry plug door is open you just need to step into it." Asuka took in another slow deep breath adjusting her collar ignoring her plug suite which was uncomfortable as she spoke without any real emotion. "I'm ready."

8

Kaji typed into his holographic console bringing up Asuka's image on the huge holographic screen everything had been set up in the mountains and both him and Maya had been brought back to Nerv via a vertical wing after they'd finished there final entry plug checks. The mountain base only had a skeleton crew and Misato there who had her own control room along with Makoto at the underground base which was tied in to central Dogma's control room so this test could be run at both sites.

It was going to very short twenty minutes or so and if it worked they would run another half an hour test then shut down and have Asuka brought home. There had never been any issues with these kinds of tests they had always worked and it being above ground was a pure publicity stunt. He eyed the other screen holographic screen Rei, Shinji and Mari and Toji were running their drills on the training field which Shigeru was in control of with some of the lower level staff.

He eyed them seeing that Rei was flagging a little but that was to be expected as her and Shinji had spent a long time fixing the synthetic oil machine the other day. He turned back to other screen watching as another large hologram appeared on the third screen showing Misato and Makoto in their control room as Misato spoke calmly. "We are ready here both control rooms are set up for duel control everything you see we see on our holographic screens."

Maya sat down opposite Kaji at her holographic desk as she spoke calmly. "Reading you loud and clear this should be a very simple test just like the ones below ground and I asked them to check the water ways before I left they've reported no more sea snakes in the facility." Misato looked around her. "Yeah well at least we are making use of this thing it used to be a nuclear bunker hence why it's so deep and it's perfect for the experiment as it's well clear off people, we just had to build the Evangelion station above ground."

She watched as the press feeds started to run as they begin to record as the countdown to the activation began. "We are ready here for full activation." She eyed Asuka who was fidgeting in the entry plug. "Is everything okay there Asuka?" Asuka looked at for a moment as if she was about to say something but stopped only choosing to nod. "Turning on Alpha unit's power now..."

She pressed the buttons on her panel. "Power engaged stand by to sync pilot." Kaji carried on typing. "Syncing started please stand by." He watched as the sync read out came up as the unit started to slowly sync with Asuka's brain waves. Maya looked up slightly. "Sync wave with the pilot successful, preparing for full activation." Misato eyed Asuka on her screen. "Okay Asuka turn on the Alpha unit." Maya looked up speaking quietly in Kaji's direction. "This just might work." Kaji felt a smile form. "Yeah it just might."

Asuka breathed in feeling the whole unit come alive she looked around her feeling a horrible sensation suddenly take over it was so cold like someone had just walked on her grave. "Something doesn't feel right." Misato's face shot up on her screen. "What do you mean by that Asuka, can you clarify?"

Maya watched on the opposite screen as the Alpha units head slowly raised itself all three eyes coming on as its huge jaws started grinding under the metal restraints. "Asuka what do you mean?" Asuka felt her head turn around only to feel the panic set in as the entry plugs lights started to go out behind her in sections coming slowly towards her as the panic took over. "Oh scheisse!"

Kaji watched in horror as all of Asuka's reads outs went blank and her image on the screen which was filled with terror vanished instantly. "What's going on is the alpha unit rejecting her?!"

Maya turned but her answer was cut off instantly as on the screen the Alpha unit whole station above ground blasted to pieces as it exploded sending flames skywards narrowly missing the press helicopters. The next moments felt like a horrible dream as the angel alarm went off as code blue shot up on her screen as Misato's image vanished from her screen the panic also in hers and Makoto's face.

She watched in shock and horror as the huge Evangelion appeared walking through the flames making its way down the mountain as its huge hands rose as they went to the mouth restraint tearing it free in one violent motion as the huge jaws opened there teeth turning razor sharp as it started to drool as its tongue came out.

The body's shoulder sails smashed apart as all of its muscles rippled becoming much more prominent as it threw the restraint down the mountain then began marching down it kicking the Japanese army's trucks and tanks out of the way in the process along with Nerv's vehicles. "Oh gods it's activated beast mode it's going to get at least a twenty percent increase in power!"

End of part 3

Silvermoonlight

As I wasn't able to show what the beast mode looks like in Fading it's only described but never shown and the much more powerful semi primal and primal state takes president in the story I wanted to show it here and I liked the idea that Bardiel hacked the original beast mode for his own personal use in the Alpha unit.

Fish and rice farming is a common way for rice farmers to get a second income and I imagine this practice being more essential in the Evangelion world after second impact.


	4. The Bleeding Stars And Burning Sun

_THE BLEEDING STARS AND BURNING SUN_

Kaji turned to Maya realizing that she was now in command of the lower station as Misato couldn't command it he watched Ritsuko and Gendo appeared above. "Your orders Maya?" He paused getting nothing from her. "Maya I need your orders now!" Maya breathed in deeply as she snapped out of her haze she didn't like the command position she'd never felt comfortable in it. "Send Rei and Shinji to stop the angel and send Mari as the back up with her rifle."

She watched as the press cameras started to come through as they filmed the Alpha unit as it ran down the mountain kicking and damaging any military vehicles in its way, the torn cable still attached to its back it shouldn't even be moving its S² engine was not active. "Evacuate the Kanto Mountain area and send the medical flying wing to the damaged Alpha unit station!"

She was about to say more only for Misato's image to come back up on screen she looked dirty and messy but not wounded and Makoto was the same. "We have power backup using the back up generator here! Bastard unit took out the main generator, it somehow reversed the power from the cable back into the tower causing it to fucking blow up!"

Kaji looked up. "Do you have wounded?" Misato eyed him. "I have three serious and fifty badly but I still have enough crew to carry on giving orders from here!" Maya looked up as she sat down at her holographic screen. "You are in command Major."

Misato breathed in the anger as she spoke directly to units on the training field. "Shinji I want you to stop that unit take Rei with you and I want Mari to shadow you with a rifle the Alpha project has failed it is now a designated an angel." Shinji breathed in painfully as he eyed the press footage of the Alpha walking unit which had now picked up a huge truck and had tossed it at one of the village's bellow which caused a huge explosion.

He looked up sharply. "What about Asuka!?" Misato watched as on her screen the press feed showed the entry plug suddenly shot up only to be blocked by a mass of glowing veins which meant it couldn't free itself followed by a flash reading of Asuka's sensors showing that she had been really close to the core but had activated the emergency entry plug release before her readings cut out again.

She looked at him. "Do everything to destroy that angel Shinji." She took in a painful breath. "We just got a read out here that she just tried to eject her entry plug via emergency means but it's not been successful as the angel has blocked it using some form of odd looking glowing blue veins. I want you all to work as a team to somehow stop this thing and get that entry plug out safely do not under any circumstances takes this thing on one on one its in beast mode form and moving fast!"

She paused before speaking. "Fly up to it and take up formation!" Mari watched as Misato's face disappeared she felt a dark coy smile form well this was a very interesting change to her day. She watched as unit 00 and 01 wings unfolded as Kaji sent up there real weapons and bullets to replace there current guns which only fired holographic bullets, maybe if she took out this angel on her own she might finally get the admiration she was entitled to.

8

Shinji felt unit 01's feet smash into the ground as he turned as Rei came down opposite followed by Mari he could the Alpha unit had stopped in a large mountain town and was now kicking around cars and smashing houses and farms with a childish sadistic joy. Rei spoke calmly and quietly. "Does the Alpha unit have wings like our units?" Shinji eyed his younger sister. "Yes."

Rei eyed the unit as it picked up truck crunching down on it causing its synthetic oil to spill out all over the ground. "Then why is it staying here, why not go to Nerv itself it's not that far from here?" Misato's voice hit the air as a Nerv camera drone appeared close to them. "I want both you and Shinji to surround this thing and for Mari to give cover fire!" Shinji looked up sharply. "Yes we understand that's our best chance if we can bottle neck it like Shamshel!"

Misato looked up. "Be very careful all of you this thing is in beast mode and that's the same code we copied from Asuka's unit after Shamshel and put in all the units accept Shinji's as it has a controlled berserk mode which means it's faster and quicker than normal and Shinji you can't use 01 beam on this thing as you could seriously harm Asuka."

She paused before speaking. "We keep getting read outs but they're flickering in and out but they're showing that her brain waves are becoming deeply erratic we think the angels trying to attach to her in some way but we can't get full sync read out."

8

Mari eyed her entry plug's code read out in front of her face which she had been hacking on the way up here she hadn't been paying attention to the others talking. She moved the code between her fingers feeling a coy smile form Ah what it was to be a god of coding, the Nerv specialists had not hidden this that well.

She felt her smile turn cold as she highlighted the code not thinking as she deleted it. She eyed unit 01 whose clawed hands were both raised as its central horns two sectioned opened up reading itself while Rei's bland royal blue unit which would get a new decorate crest like the others soon stood opposite. "Well this has all been very fun but I have better fucking things to do than being second fiddle to you two and I can take out this piece of shit out on my own!"

She bolted 04 forward not thinking as she smashed through them both send them tumbling against the mountain as she ran at the Alpha unit which turned to look at her though didn't move its three eyes lighting up bright red as its jaws opened as it let out a roar which sounded somewhere between a human scream and an animals roar.

Misato looked up in utter shock as Mari collided with the Alpha unit shoulder sending them both flying across the ground only for her unit be to thrown back as the Alpha unit kicked her off violently. "Mari I did not order this! Do you fucking hear me?" She paused as Gendo's face came up on her screen as he spoke quietly. "No hold 00 and 01 back I would like to see what the fifth child is capable off on her own."

Shinji's hologram came up on her screen filled with anger as spoke. "Stupid, damn rookie she's going to get herself killed!" Misato eyed him. "You've been ordered to remain still both of you." Rei blinked as she spoke quietly. "What why?" Gendo eyed them. "Because I order it, I want to see if all the money we put into the British division and its pilot have been worth paying for!"

Shinji eyed him in disgust. "Asuka is in there and Mari is not her friend she could really hurt her!" Gendo eyed him as he spoke coldly. "An irrelevant problem which neither interests nor concerns me because it's an angel and our enemy and you and your sister will do as I say, is that understood?" He watched as they both nodded hiding none of their anger.

Mari pulled up her rifle pointing it in the Alpha unit's direction. "Point blank shit head!" She fired only to watch as the Alpha unit shifted at lighting speed causing her rifle bullets to smash into the mountain terrine. The next moments caught her by surprise as the unit leaped at her smashing down on her unit 04's shoulders as it grabbed her rifle yanking it from her hands sending it flying over the edge of the mountain only for it to fall hitting a smaller village below smashing houses apart.

The next moments turned to pain as her whole body was thrown forward causing her Evangelion to be rammed face first into the mountain before she her unit hit the floor hard. She got up slowly smirking ignoring the blood as it ran down her face as the other Evangelion snarled as saliva started to foam in its open jaws behind her. "Sneaky little bastard aren't you?"

Misato's face came up on her holographic screen looking unimpressed as she spoke. "You want to take this thing down you need to do better than this, you need to remember your training about taking out other Evangelion's on the training field!" Mari eyed her as she got up eased her Evangelion back onto its feet. "Yeah I know!"

She eyed the Evangelion which hadn't moved and was studying her. "You're based on the shitty prototypes like the Beta and Omega training units which are caballed." She felt a dark smile form as she heard her Evangelion's jaws grind above her "Which mean's you don't have a reinforced spine!" She pulled her unit's knife free as the Alpha unit came at her she grabbed its face at the last second thrusting the weapon directly between two of the three eyes causing red blood to leak out spilling all over the floor. It pulled back howling in agony unable to remove the now embedded knife from its face as she grabbed its right arm twisting it back hearing it crack.

She forced her unit's weight forward violently smashing the Alpha unit to the ground as the sound came as a section of its spine cracked as its lower body was bent the wrong way. She moved her unit's hand forward grabbing it before it could move as she eyed the stomach section knowing that if this didn't stop it moving nothing would.

She brought her units head down as she used one hand to pry the metal plating on the stomach back with violent force as she tore into its stomach using 04's head and open jaws which tore into flesh pulling out a long section of its insides she looked down seeing the Alpha unit roar in agony as red blood spattered all over the ground she eyed it in disgust why couldn't this fucker die already?

8

How curious its happened just as I planned I've pushed Asuka's sync higher than it meant to be on purpose and now her stomach has just opened up as her wounds become real slicing flesh and opening her body causing a disgusting coil of some part of her gut to come out. For the first time ever I have a direct opening to the inside of her body and will not have to make one by force like last time. It's funny how every version of her always looks the same yet feels so different its almost like the soul adds more to itself becoming more prominent.

Yet the fear is the same and the look in her only good eye is utter terror as I project a version of myself coated in smoke which is moving its clawed hands towards her face. I slowly crawl my mass towards her lower stomachs opening I've never been inside before I've always wanted to know what the Lilin look like on the inside. Though I must be very careful and not tear any part of her gut which is hanging out as I have no idea how to repair any off this.

Lilin or humans as they refer to themselves are interesting as when they are about to die all of their anger, frustrations and regrets come out. The sorrows of tomorrow the lost dreams of the future and some times there whole life flashes before there eyes. Yet all Asuka does is cry out for her mother in her mental turmoil and throw her hated at her rival Mari and feel intense fear at the smoke form I lay out in front of her eyes as she throws up and urinates in her own plug suite as the LCL fills with her blood.

It's now finally dawning on her that I'm invading her like a parasite but she thinks I'm doing this with my dying breath yet it's not my dying breath it is me willing my way to glorious freedom and it is magnificent in all its violent turbulent beauty. Because the unit means nothing to me this body this wrecked beautiful living carcass that spills red blood and has part of its guts hanging out is my divine light.

8

Mari watched as the huge length of gut smashed in to floor as her unit mouth let go off it as she turned the Alpha unit on its side ignoring its struggling as she caught sight of the entry plug which was half way out but trapped by blue veins. She grabbed it violently forcing it out watching in confusion as the blue veins disintegrated away to black dust as the Alpha unit's two remaining good eyes went dark as Misato's voice hit the air. "The Alpha unit has powered down the angel is dead."

Mari turned see a rainbow appeared in the sky above she turned eyeing the plug in her hand as a dark thought crossed her mind before she stop it. No one would miss the little bitch no one liked her she'd been a doing the world a favour she was a predatory letch. She slowly raised the plug not thinking as she put it in side 04's bloody mouth as she slowly started to crunch down. "Misato's voice hit the air filled with horror."Mari what are doing!?" Mari ignored her as she started to crush the plug harder hearing the metal start to bend and buckle.

Misato turned sharply she couldn't believe this was happening it was like a watching a nightmare it was like Mari had just saved Asuka's life only to change her mind and was going out of her way to murder her. "Shut her unit down now!" Maya's face came up on her screen the horror in it. "I can't shut Mari's unit down we are completely locked out the code is rejecting us!"

Kaji's face came up. "We are completely locked out of 04's controls it's like the code to shut her down has just been erased, it's like it's been hacked from her side!" Maya watched as Asuka's readings shot up much to everyone's horror. "Asuka's is injured I'm reading multiple injuries and they're really serious." She paused looking at the reading knowing that this meant only one thing which was that Asuka's sync had been too high she turned hearing Asuka's chilling scream hit the air as the sound feed came on temporally before cutting out again along with her readings.

End of part 4

Silvermoonlight

I liked the idea that even if Misato was present there was still no way she could out rank Gendo's order regarding Bardiel.


	5. Soaking In Bloody Pain And Agony

_SOAKING IN BLOODY PAIN AND AGONY_

Misato eyed her screen seeing 00 and 01 suddenly move ignoring Gendo's order to stay put which she had given earlier and she wasn't going to stop them. Gendo and Ritsuko were just letting this happen and it was awful they could have stopped Mari at any time but they had not done a thing she heard the crack as the entry plug started to buckle and break sending red LCL liquid spraying out.

Shinji could feel unit 01's feet pounding the ground as he came at Mari he couldn't take this anymore and he wouldn't it was wrong! He turned seeing that Rei was just behind him in 00 he watched as Mari unit's turned it head to look at him as he raised 01's fist. Mari felt the intense pain as unit 01's clawed fist impacted with her units face sending her flying backwards as the entry plug was thrown out of 04's mouth her unit crashed into the ground hard as her whole world started to spin from the pain of the blow.

Shinji turned as his younger sister's unit came running forward catching the battered entry plug in mid flight before it could hit the ground her units blue hand gently held it up despite all of its cracks and the red LCL which was leaking out. Rei carefully and gently lowered the plug to the ground hearing Maya's voice over the com. "Place the entry plug down gently Rei I'm coming over in the medical flying wing with a hospital team I will be there in five minutes!"

Misato's voice hit the air filled with rage. "Someone send a second flying medical wing, I want Mari out of there now!" Gendo's voice suddenly hit the air. "You both disobeyed my direct orders!" Rei carefully put the entry plug down seeing that Mari was struggling to even get her unit off its back and onto its feet not that that surprised her. Her brothers unit was very powerful more powerful than any off them she watched as he leaned 01 down putting its hand on Mari's unit chest to keep it from moving fully restraining it. Shinji eyed his father on screen. "You were going to let Asuka die!"

Gendo's face remained unreadable. "Sometimes people die in war it's a lesson that you and your sister have yet to understand or learn the full magnitude off." He paused. "Both of you are still not willing to sacrifice when necessary despite all you've been taught." He looked up slightly. "One day you'll both understand but neither of you are ready or even worthy of this company yet." He pushed up his glasses. "So I'll over look your childish indiscretions today."

His gaze shifted to Rei and unit 00 which had now knelt down so it was over the battered entry plug so it was fully protected. "I expect stupidity from your older brother I don't expect that same stupidity from you. You are here to follow orders and do as you are told is that understood?" He paused seeing that she had lowered her gaze her green eyes refusing to meet his as she shrunk back becoming submissive as he spoke coldly. "Is that understood Rei?"

Rei looked down speaking quietly and meekly. "Yes father." Gendo eyed her. "Good because I'm not in the mood to deal with you behaving like your childish brother." Shinji watched as his face disappeared from there screen he turned to Rei who now looked sad as he changed his channel so it was private. "Ignore him Rei what he says is not true." Rei looked up slightly hating that every time she and her father talked she just reverted to her fourteen year old self and became so submissive because she was scared of the outcome and the possible punishment that came with it.

She really hated being this way as she wanted to stand up to him but she'd never had the courage. "I know." Shinji looked at her. "We both need to check Asuka's plug maybe we can help her if we can get the door open it'll make it easer for the medical team." He watched as his sister instantly went in to shut down mode as he did the same knowing that had to work very quickly.

8

Shinji grabbed the bent handle of the entry plug getting ready to pull it open the whole entry plug was horribly cracked and there was red LCL spilling around their plug suites boots and it smelt like rotting flesh and nothing like LCL should smell which was normally sweet and with a different smell for every person. He breathed in as he pulled the door open hearing it creak and buckle as it opened fully causing more red LCL to spill out around their feet as he stepped inside as Rei followed him as he looked up. "Asuka, can you hear me!" Rei looked up. "Asuka…its Rei and Shinji!"

She looked up in horror as she caught sight of Asuka who was lying in a pool of bloody LCL in the darkness on her side. Her left eye was dripping with blood and it was impossible to tell if she still had an eye as there was so much blood. Her right arm was bent at the wrong angle but worst of all there was a huge tear in the stomach section of her red plug suite and she could see something bloody hanging out.

It took her a horrible moment to realize that it was part of her lower intestine and yet despite this she was alive her good eye was moving around but it was glazed over and staring past them and her face was deathly white in colour. She was running with Shinji as they both came to stand next to her despite the smell just in time to watch as Asuka's good eye rolled back as she passed out completely.

Shinji looked at the woman who had now passed out. "Asuka! You need to stay with us!" Rei looked around seeing that the medical part of the entry plug chair had been smashed in which meant they couldn't get to any of the medical equipment or pain killers which made her feel truly helpless. "We have to wait Shinji."

Shinji eyed Asuka wounded body feeling the shock take over as he checked her pulse which was very shallow as he watched Rei wiped her face as the tears started to run down her face. "She might not make it." Rei put a hand on his she couldn't stop her own tears and it was due to feeling so utterly helpless as they couldn't even give Asuka a pain killer. "We can't move her Shinji if we do we could just do more damage."

"You two shouldn't be here!"

They both turned seeing that Maya was standing behind them with her medical equipment as the rest of the medical team spilled in through the open entry plugs open door. Maya watched as they both stood up as she spoke painfully. "You have to leave now." Shinji turned as the medical staff started to move around him and Rei setting up lights and medical equipment. "But we can help."

Maya raised her hand. "No you have to both leave and let me work on her, Misato's back on base and that's her order." Rei looked down sadly as she sharply tried to wipe her tears away. "But…" Maya looked at her hating that she had to be this stern as Shinji was on the verge of tears and Rei had been crying she had so wanted to spare them both from seeing this but they had gone into the entry plug anyway. "I need to operate Rei and you both need to leave now and fly your Evangelion's back to base, I don't have time to debate this!"

She watched as they looked at each other before leaving sadly she moved over kneeling by Asuka as the first man spoke as a neck brace was put on Asuka followed by a breathing mask as she was carefully lifted on to a special operating bed that was for serious emergencies. "I have a pulse but its shallow, we have to work now." He paused looking at the young woman's insides which were hanging out. "She won't make it back to Nerv my scanners are reading serious internal bleeding in another section of her guts."

Maya breathed in deeply eyeing the injuries which were beyond awful a part of her wanted to cry this was her best friend inside Nerv yet right now she had to be the figure in charge. As that was what everyone needed and she now had full training in dealing with pilot injury as well as Evangelion body damage as that was her role.

She looked at the people who were waiting for her to speak. "Okay let's do this now let's get her at least stable enough that we can take her back to Nerv and I can put her in the Orion decontamination tank which will get rid of possible angel contamination any broken bones we'll deal with afterwards. As we can reset them all then give her that special drug which will heal her bones over a short period of time."

8

It's so quite now I can see them working with tools from inside this body which is lit up as the lights shine down from above. Asuka passed out some time ago I can sense it but the humans are working tirelessly above to repair the internal bleeding I can see the silver of there special tools as they fix torn inner flesh from where I'm seated as a small ball below her diaphragm but not touching it or her lungs or her two broken ribs I've had to subdue my glowing blue light.

The strangest thing though is how I can hear the pounding of her heart it sounds like a heavy drum vibrating everything in the inner body though I know it working hard to keep her alive as she is dying. I would help if I knew how to fix this but I can't and I can't risk being seen by the scanner which is only over her lower stomach area as they gently and carefully put her long bloody gut back in place as another person careful starts the slow process of sowing up her open stomach.

They've also laced her with drugs, which is an odd sensation as I can feel it pumping around every vein oh yes now this is fascinating as I can also sense that there's already a drug here, its sitting in the lining of her stomach wall sticking to it like glue it's a number of little coated balls and their almost all dissolved.

Maybe this version of Asuka is an addict but that seems stupid the others versions of her were never addicts and I have no intention of getting near that part of her body as I don't know how any off it works but I was told that going near that part is risky and to stay away but they never said why.

Ah they're almost finishing now the last part of her gut has gone back in to place and the wound is being sown up fully that's going to leave a really jagged scar and now the light from above goes away as the scanner is turned off and it all goes into darkness all around me all I can hear is that beating drum of her heart beat echoing around everything.

Now is not a good time to move it's going to be a slow assent to the brain and it needs to be slow and careful with no room for error the last thing I want to do is damage the place I will soon call home. No I will sit and wait until I'm sure that me and her are alone though I will move at least one tendril into her mind to poke around her dreams and thoughts.

Dreams yes that is how I can go unnoticed I can pretend to be part of her dreams a nightmare if you will then I'm not real just her subconscious. She won't tell people about me and if she does they'll pass it off as her bad dream after the accident and I can go unnoticed until she is fully healed and out of the hospital wing.

I will become her nightmares her saviour and by the end she will want to have me because she can't stand to be without me and I'll remind her off it in her every waking moment that she needs me more than she needs to breath and she will come to love me and despair.

8

Maya breathed in deeply as she pressed the phone icon the flying wing had touched down in Nerv ten minutes ago and Asuka was being moved in to the Orion tank. She watched as a small woman with white hair appeared on her screen the woman's name was Geraldina and she was head of the German Nerv division and Asuka's grandmother.

This woman was normally solid as a rock but right now she looked innocent, hurt and uncertain. "I'm ringing you about Asuka." Geraldina eyes darted. "Is she…." Maya looked up eyeing her bloody hands which she hadn't washed yet. "She's alive and stable I'm sorry you couldn't be told this right away as I had to work on her injuries personally along with the medical team."

She watched as the older woman let out a deep breath as the tears appeared in her eyes as she spoke in a deeply pained voice. "I'm so happy to hear that…I couldn't stomach the thought of loosing her…I already lost her mother."

Maya looked up. "Her injuries are very serious Geraldina there is a chance that it may be a long time before she can pilot again but I can tell you that there're no signs of brain damage." Geraldina breathed in deeply not wiping her tears away. "I don't care about her piloting all I care about is that she is alive and breathing."

She paused. "Thank you for keeping her alive as soon as I can I'll be coming up to you." Maya looked at her sadly. "This is all my fault, she said when she was in the entry plug that something didn't feel right and none of us listened to her and I thought it was just her nerves and I didn't act quick enough." Geraldina raised her hand. "Do not blame yourself for this, she trusts you and holds you in high regard as her friend and none of you could have predicted this."

Maya breathed in painfully. "She will need a lot of mental and moral support this is going to be very hard for her it won't be like the last time but I know Asuka she can get through this but it will take everything she has to do it." Geraldina wiped away her tears trying to regain some composure. "I know my granddaughter she is strong enough and I have no doubt that she can pull through this."

She paused. "I will be leaving Germany very soon as she will need moral support as she heals and I need to take care of that little cat of hers called Erika and to house sit." Maya breathed in deeply. "The British are sending over a delegate this is going to get very messy." Geraldina sneered as she spoke coldly. "Then I look forward to verfickt nochmal putting them in place over what their pilot did to my granddaughter!"

8

I had left this world for so long and I find it strange that things always repeat over and over and never change. I know that something is different though I sense it deeply in the under current that maybe someone is tying to shield something from my sight. I just don't know what yet but it annoys me as I am the ruler of this world I am its divine goddess it is mine to turn and twist how I please.

I am Rei but I am not like the other Rei who exists here I was a clone created from Yui in another cycle and I am part angel and I have blue hair and red eyes. I was created as the world repeated and allowed to go free as a god to wander the universe though I returned to my own world recently only to see that it was worse than when I left. So many cycles and eons have passed since my creation and my creator does not remember creating me she's human now and so different from me in that she is an adult.

I am not an adult though I can take the form of one from time to time at my choosing if necessary as certain places only adults can enter. It's just I feel more comfortable in this body as it's my own and no one suspects a child to be a goddess and it feels like the me I am meant to be. I watch as the pages of book I'm reading fly by in seconds like a flip book as I read it sitting on the train.

It's funny I can take books and items from humans and they never see me and they never even know something's gone for a few seconds which is all it takes for me to read them. I can exist outside their field of vision and only appear at my choosing it is the power of being a goddess. I flick my finger sending the book back into its owners bag as I bring another one flying around which someone has put down so I can read it, I am going to find out what this discomforting feeling is all about as I have a theory but only time will tell.

8

Gendo walked into the huge room seeing the six monoliths in the darkness their orange symbols lit up as they turned to him he stopped putting his hands behind his back. "The Alpha unit has been a failure." Seele One spoke his voice filled with annoyance. "The Angel Bardiel I assume?" Gendo adjusted his glasses. "Yes."

Seele Two spoke her voice just as angry. "What an utter disappointment did any of him survive?" Gendo looked up slightly. "No it would appear that after an all night check over by Ritsuko no angel has been found in the Alpha unit and we don't know how but he cracked the core." He breathed in deeply. "He didn't kill the mother soul in there he freed it."

Seele three spoke his gruff voice filled with venom. "That parasite has ruined everything it took us nine months to find that soul. She was a mother who could never have children and adopted children mostly teens up until she was killed in an accident we felt this desire to love teenagers with difficult pasts meant that she would link and care with any pilot we put in the unit."

Seele Four breathed out before she spoke in a calm voice. "So this means we are back to starting at scratch since it will take another year to find another similar soul and to rebuild the Alpha unit and that's assuming that our official figure heads in the UN even allow it since this one has been a tragic failure."

Seele Five spoke his tone calm. "Is the German girl still alive?" Gendo breathed in deeply. "Yes, though whether she'll ever pilot again is unknown." Seele One spoke with uncertainty. "One would hope that this will be her final dance but we are used to her surprises." Gendo breathed in not really understanding what he meant by that since it seemed obvious to him that Asuka's career would be over very soon. "If she does not recover the British pilot can take her place."

Seele Four suddenly spoke up her voice very cold. "We've always found fragments of Bardiel before in other cycles this makes no sense." There was a long pause. "Have the German girl watched but do not intervene." Gendo eyed the monolith. "What purpose would that serve?" Seele One spoke darkly. "It would serve to know that the destroyer of worlds is now silent for good!"

End of part 5

Silvermoonlight

I felt it was very important to show that human Rei get no special treatment she is as badly treated as Shinji by Gendo and that the younger goddess version exist in the same place and time though how they act and behave are very different.

So that's it guys look forward to the sequel when ever I get it out.


End file.
